1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide chute for guiding dropping articles, and more particularly to a guide chute capable of absorbing or reducing the dropping shock of dropping articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor proposed a vehicle for aerial working by which fruits are picked off tall trees in an orchard field or the like (U.S. application Ser. No. 867,442). In the proposed vehicle for aerial working, picked fruits are dropped and guided from a highly retained aerial platform into a pallet on a vehicle frame by way of a flexible chute.
Some kinds of fruits have thin rinds as compared with the weight thereof. Such fruits are frequently damaged due to the dropping shock when conventional chutes made of cloth or net are used.